1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover removing device for a spa, and more particularly to a spa cover removing device for a spa cover formed of two half sections joined by a center hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor spas, previously known as hot tubs, generally have an insulated cover to retain the heat of the water in the spa. The cover also keeps the water clean and prevents leaves and other foreign objects from dropping into the water.
Spa covers are usually made with a filling of insulating material generally with a plastic cover sheet, e.g. a vinyl cover sheet. Most spa covers are made in two halves with a center hinge such that the covers can be folded in half to facilitate easy removal from their spas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,218, issued Jun. 3, 1997 to Ouelette, there is disclosed a lifting frame for a spa cover which has opposing supports extending along a cover hinge for the cover to fold over and thus be removed. It has been found that continual use of a frame such as that disclosed in this patent sometimes causes wear to occur on the vinyl surface of the cover where it contacts the frame.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,072, issued Dec. 14, 1999, I disclosed a spa cover removing device having a pair of parallel side bars pivotally connected at their lower ends to opposite sides of the spa. From experience with the use of such a spa cover removing device, it has been found that there are some cases when this spa cover removing device does not have sufficient rigidity.
In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,064 I have disclosed a more rigid frame and also a tube over the cross bar which rotates as the cover is being folded over and raised. This reduces wear on the vinyl surface of the cover.